Childhood Memory
by Taali
Summary: A monster girl remembers what it was like growing up, being different.  This story takes place in the world of Neo Monster Island, which you can find out more about by checking out  the website Twisted Kaiju Theater.


**CHILDHOOD MEMORY**

Her parents told her that she was special. That she had wings, and could fly was something other people could only dream of. But flying around in just her room was very unsatisfying. She wanted a wide open space but her parents, as kind as they were, wouldn't allow it. Other people just wouldn't understand her, they told her. She wasn't like them. She was special.

Her parents gave her everything a kid her age could want. Toys. Candy. Books, Games. Everything. Except for one thing. Dizzy wasn't ever allowed to leave the house. After awhile having all the toys, and games she could want wasn't enough. She would have traded every toy she had to be able to go out of the house. And one day, she did. When her parents weren't looking she sneaked out.

The world was more fun then she could imagine. The sun felt great, she could run anywhere she wanted, and she could fly freely. There were no walls anywhere in the limitless sky. Laughing with more joy then she had felt in a long time, Dizzy jumped into the air, and flew off. Flying through the air she practiced flying loops, somersaults, and whatever else she could think of. Eventually she came across a group of other children playing in a park. She recognized the park only from one of the many books she had.

Maybe she could make friends with some of the them. She'd impress them with her ability to fly, then land to meet them. She changed direction, and flew to the park. Dizzy flew in low so the other kids could get a good look at her. She caught them completely by surprise on her first pass as she flew overhead. Then, making a U turn she came in again for a second pass. This time the other kids were all making loud noises, as they ran in every direction. She couldn't tell exactly what they were shouting as she flew by to fast, but Dizzy assumed they were cheering for her.

It's working. She thought with a great big smile on her face. Her ability to fly was impressing them.

After a third pass flying over them, Dizzy landed down next to the small slide. She had to take a wide stance to land without falling, her clawed hands out stretched, and her wings spread wide. Her tail swayed eagerly behind her, and her excited grin revealed all of her sharp teeth. Even the horn on her head flared to life extending a long red slicing beam.

"Pretty cool, huh!"

It was only then that Dizzy realized that the other kids weren't cheering. They were crying. They fled in terror from her to hide behind all of the playground equipment, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, wait a minute you don't need to cry." Dizzy said as she walked forward to peak at two of the children hiding behind a climbing wall. In a panic they threw sawdust in her face, and ran away. Dizzy gasped at the stinging pain in her eyes as she stumbled backwards, the beam of her horn slicing the small slide next to her clean in half.

She felt a tickle on her nose, and sneezed, which accidentally activated her Oxygen Destroyer breath. Everything in its path was vaporized in an instance. The children all ran from their hiding spots, crying louder then before.

"Wait!" Dizzy choked before sneezing again. Once again her Oxygen Destroyer breath triggered, destroying more of the playground.

"Get away from them, monster!" Shrieked a womans voice, as Dizzy felt something hit her in the back of the head. Her vision suddenly went white, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground.

When her vision returned she looked up to see a frightened woman, holding the remains of a teeter – totter as if it were a weapon. Dizzy groaned, and tried to get back up, but the woman screamed again, and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"Get away!"

With her side now hurting as well as her head, Dizzy crawled away from her before slowly, and painfully standing up. She spread her wings, and began to take off in flight but the woman threw the broken object at her, hitting her in the back, and bruising one of her wings.

With a loud cry of pain, she ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her, running behind a tree. She climbed up into it, and disappeared from view. Sitting securely on a thick branch, Dizzy curled into a ball, and cried. Her parents were wrong. They didn't just not understand her. They hated her. Ran in fear of her, and attacked her. They didn't even give her a chance to explain herself, and had accidentally destroyed the park in the process. Maybe she was wrong about the world. It wasn't such a fun place after all.

…...

Dizzy sat in the chair of her dorm room absentmindedly staring out of the window, watching a group of Humans play baseball. She was leaning off to the side of her chair, and had her elbow resting in the window seal, where her head rested in her hand.

It wasn't like her to dwell in the past. But that memory was only the first of many like it. They were always afraid of her. And they always called her names. Demon. Devil. Destroyer. She hadn't even made a single friend before Ebi. But if that was the way they wanted it, then so be it. She'd gladly become the monster everyone thought of her as. Then she'd give them all a real reason to be afraid of her!

Dizzy shifted in her chair, turning away from the window. All this reminiscing was getting depressing. Later she'd have to hunt down Musume, and beat on that kid to make up for it.

Dizzy stood up, and stretched.

"Well, no time like the present to go out, and make someones life miserable."

With that, she casually strode out of her dorm, and out into the world.


End file.
